


A Shoulder To Cry On

by CrystalLavellan



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadness, Spoilers if you haven't finished Gokaiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalLavellan/pseuds/CrystalLavellan
Summary: Joe finds Marvelous on the crows nest after the fight with Basco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story.
> 
> oh god.
> 
> Why did I think this was a good idea?
> 
> 'speech'

The sudden touch of his coat jarred Marvelous from his thoughts. He turned to see his first mate, his right hand man, his Joe. The former Zangyack had placed his infamous jacket over his shoulders to protect him from the chill of the late night air; Marvelous looked up as if he hadn't known it had gotten so late. Joe stood next to him, slightly behind to show his loyalty to his captain, a move Marvelous had always appreciated. The captain looked back at him and their eyes met, Joe's full of worry and Marvelous's full of so many emotions Joe couldn't pinpoint a single one, they all blurred together; Anger, sadness, hatred, sorrow, relief, exhaustion.  
'Marvelous.'  
The taller man looked into Joe's eyes and Joe saw one emotion become stronger than all the others.  
Hopelessness.  
His strong, cocky, bull-headed captain was lost, floating on a river of self-doubt so big that a simple confident smirk couldn't save him like it had in the past.

Goddamn Basco.

Even after he had finally been dealt with, even though they should be celebrating finally having all the necessary items they needed to achieve their dream, he had to screw them over one final time. Joe had always known that Marvelous had loved Basco; it was obvious by just how angry the man got when Basco was mentioned- being betrayed by a comrade hurt but being betrayed by someone you had loved killed a part of you. Joe wasn't jealous (he wasn't that petty and Marvelous felt the same about his past with Sid) but he had alwyas hated the fact Basco still had a place in his captains heart, as much as the man tried to hide it behind pure hatred, Joe knew he still loved him. He wished to soothe that hurt and help him ignore the pain of still loving the man who had killed someone he saw as a father but with every meeting, every interaction, every fight, that hurt grew larger and larger until Joe himself couldn't soothe it, the pain all consuming. 

Marvelous hid it, of course he did; he was the captain and that meant he had to be strong, at least that's what he thought it meant.  
'Joe?'  
The rough voice of his captain drew his attention from his own thoughts and he looked up to find Marvelous staring at him with a worried expression. Joe chuckled because of course his captain would be more worried about a member of his crew then about himself.  
'You've been out here for hours- 3 to be precise.'  
Maverlous looked shocked, like he had thought it had only been moments and not hours. He smirked, though it looked forced.  
'I was just thinking about how we are going to get the treasure now that we have all the-'  
Joe cut his lie off.  
'You were thinking about Basco, weren't you?'

Marvelous flinched violently at the name of the now dead man, his expression twisting into one of pain and fury before shifting to a look of sorrow. He turned away from Joe, not wanting to let anyone see his weakness, even the man who has shared his bed for years now.  
'Marvelous-'  
'He needed to die Joe!'  
Joe stepped closer to him, placing a hand gently on his captains arm, ignoring the flinch at his touch.  
'I know that Marvelous but that doesn't mean you can't regret having to do it. I did.'  
Joe's hand was pushed away as Marvelous turned around suddenly to look at him.  
'Basco was never brainwashed, he was never forced. He shot me, he killed Akared, betrayed us with his own free will!'  
He grabbed Joe's jacket and pulled him close, his face painted with pure rage.  
'He deserved to die for that alone but then he touched you and the others, he dared to hurt my crew, my friends, my family. You. He hurt you.The man who has shown me that I can still trust people, that I can still love someone and he took you and tried to use you I-'

Marvelous stopped, trying to compose himself. Joe stared at him, his shock at the outburst quickly fading to the deep pain of being unable to help someone he cared about. He pulled Marvelous into his arms and felt the man tense, not wanting to show anymore of his perceived weakness to a member of his crew.  
'You loved him, he was a part of your first crew. You're never going to forget those days of happiness you shared with him and that's not a bad thing Marvelous.'  
The Captain didn't breathe, his whole body frozen and his mind fully focused on his first mates words.  
'You're human Marvelous, grieving is normal, even when it might not be the normal circumstances. You're allowed to have emotions, you idiot. The others know that you feel things and none of them are going to think less of you or judge you for mourning him.'  
Joe finally released his frozen captain to look at his face. His eyes were wide and he stared back at Joe with so much emotion that it made Joe realise just how affected his captain was; stupid bastard, keeping all his feelings inside like that. Joe placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before turning to head to the captian's quarters, he suspected Marvelous would want some time alone before he would return to his-their-room.

Arms shot around Joe, stopping him before he could take a step towards the ladder and pulling him back into Marvelous's embrace. His captain's head lay on his shoulder, pressing as close as he could. Marvelous hugged him close, his actions almost desperate and Joe's heart ached for his captain, his Marvelous who has suffered so much and yet never let himself show his suffering, his stupid captain who didn't realise that he had a whole crew of people who would do anything for him, who would give anything to help soothe his pain. Joe raised his hands and held onto Marvelous's arm, silently reassuring the man that he was there and that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

For Marvelous's pride, he pretended to not feel the tears on his shoulder as the man finally allowed himself to mourn his fallen comrade.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god
> 
> that was bad 
> 
> why did I do this?  
> I'm bad at grammar and punctuation and spelling (I probably shouldn't be, I'm a creative writing student) but I am so sorry :(
> 
> Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them. :)


End file.
